


Advice

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel asks Bones for advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

"Chekov, the first thing you need to remember about women is that they cannot be understood by a man," Bones said, walking with the ensign toward the bar of K-17.

"But, sir, how do a man and woman make things work, if the woman cannot be understood?" the younger man asked.

"That's where the rules of being a gentleman come into play. You act like one, and the woman falls easily into your hands, son." Bones smiled at him, ordered two drinks, and gave one to his young friend. "Simple." He then caught sight of Scotty, and headed that way. Chekov was slower to follow, and debating whether to ask further questions.

Maybe Sulu would know what a gentleman did, after all.


End file.
